Conversational Therapy
by litlen
Summary: Scott corners Logan for a little conversation. rogan with some Jean bashin thrown in for free! Dialog only.


Title: Conversational Therapy

Rating: PG13

Summary: Scott corners Logan for a little conversation.

Disclaimer Wolverine and Rogue and all the x men belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

I own nothing – I just borrow them but I always give them back!

.

.

.

"Why haven't you fucked her?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; I said why haven't you fucked her?"

"Well you were there Cyke! I wasn't exactly wanting to give her a medical exam. If I wasn't so ill timely interrupted I might just have got around to it."

"Not Jean you prick."

"Huh?"

"Not Jean……….Rogue."

"Rogue!"

"Yep."

"Are you on crack or somethin'?"

"God that's weak even for you - for years you've been telling me to smoke, drink, anything to – and I quote 'loosen the do-gooding, non rule breaking, self-righteous stick that's embedded in my arse' – I think I can categorically state that I've never listened to you on anything let alone that one yet you think I'd start on my road to loosening said stick with crack? Come on Logan – you can do much better than that."

"Why the hell would I fuck Rogue?"

"Because you love her."

"What!"

"Oh I think you heard me."

"If it's not crack it's definitely somethin' - let me get this straight……….If your in love with someone you don't fuck?"

"You wanna hear my reasoning?"

"Do I actually have a choice?"

"Nope"

"Can I at least have the short version?"

"You will fuck anyone because they mean nothing to you – you haven't fucked her because she does."

"Does what?"

"Mean something. And that would turn an easy fuck and run into something you think would be complicated and that would definitely be unchartered territory for you and that is why you haven't fucked her."

"Contrary to popular belief Scooter I don't fuck everyone."

"She's pretty, female and breathing I think she ticks all your boxes on requirements for who you'd fuck. So if I'm wrong why haven't you?"

"Why haven't you?"

"Who say's I haven't…………Oh there it is……….that I'll shred you to pieces look that anyone gets if they get interested in her, let alone go near her."

"I swear One-eye if you've so much as laid a hand on her I'll………."

"You'll what Logan?...Don't worry, no explanations necessary, everyone in this place knows what you'd do. Why do you think she's always on her own?"

"She ain't alone she's got loads of friends."

"You'd think so wouldn't you?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you dumb ass that the only real friend she got is you. You're the only one she trusts, though god only knows why. Ever since she came here she's just gone through the motions, trying to act as she thinks she should but if you'd open your fucking eyes you'd see how much of an act it all is."

"That maybe so, but what's that got to do with why I ain't fucked her?"

"Why haven't you?"

"For one she's only 19."

"And?"

"What do you mean _and_? She's too young for the likes of anyone to be thinking of her that way."

"Jesus Logan………. exactly how many 19 year old virgins do you know? Last time……….why haven't you fucked her?"

"Because."

"Because?... Because what?"

"Just because."

"Oh well that explains it."

"She's just a kid."

"Did Jean tell you that or is that your own stunning observation skills."

"Jean don't need to tell me what I already know."

"Well that's ok cause you know then that she's about as much of a kid as you are."

"What the fuck are you talking about Cyke she's 19 and I'm……….. well fuck knows how old I am but I know for a fact I'm a damn site older than her."

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?"

"If you opened your goddamn eyes for a second you'd know."

"You're making precisely zero sense Scooter. Look I appreciate that I just got caught trying to nail your girlfriend and you got the right to blow some holes in me. What I can't understand is why your not and what the fuck this has got to do with Marie."

"A lot of things changed while you were away, she's not my girlfriend for one and I don't care what she does or who she does it with but I do care about Rogue."

"You wanna nail Rogue?"

"No!"

"But you just said………."

"That I care about her."

"Well join the club. Look I know she's got a little crush on me………."

"Little crush!"

"Yeah."

"Jean tell you that too?"

"Well yeah, and ok she's just caught me trying to get my pants down so to speak, but with me in her head I assure you it aint nothing she aint seen before, she's a little upset, a little jealous maybe but she'll get over it, she'll be fine."

"You trying to convince me or you? For fucks sake Logan are you really that blind. You have enhanced senses for gods sake how in the hell does that equate to you being as blind as a bat."

"Cyke I aint got the faintest idea how or why we're even having this stupid conversation but I know Marie and she'll be just fine, she missed me, I know that, Hell I missed her too but she'll be fine."

"You were gone for 5 months, and I know I'm the last person your ever gonna talk to about what happened. But I was the one who carried you out and I do know that it must have been real bad. All the way out you're screaming for Rogue………. well Marie but you know you're the only one allowed to call her that right? The next minute your back to trying it on with Jean?"

"You know nothin', like I said Cyke she'll be fine."

"That's just the point Logan she won't be fine forever. I'll give you a word of warning, free of charge whether you actually listen is up to you - I learnt the hard way what Jean's like, I loved her for so long that I ignored a lot of things. But while you were gone some things happened and I got to see her for the first time. She's a bitch Logan. Someone who manipulate anyone to get what she wants. Including you.

The only one here who was ever worried about you was Rogue, the only one who knew something was wrong was Rogue, and the only one that listened to her was me. She told us all that she knew something was wrong, that you were in pain and hurting, she wanted us to go and look for you. Jean sat there and laughed in her face, told her how completely childish she was being, how embarrassed you would be if you could hear her and how she should learn to accept that she meant nothing to you. The professor tried to assure her that you were perfectly capable of looking after your self, that if you were in trouble he would have heard something and then he stressed that if you _wanted t_o come back you would. She sat there Logan and I may not have the eyesight that everyone else does but I could see it as clear as day. - She knew, I haven't got a clue how but she knew.

I knew she was going and I knew I wasn't going to stop her, but I waited for her anyway. She crept into the garage that night and when she saw me she actually threatened to touch me! Told me nothing was going to stop her finding you. I just told her I was just there to give her the keys save her having to break anything while trying to hotwire her way out. Told her I wasn't stupid enough to try and stop her. Told her to take care of herself, to keep in touch with me and that I'd look into everything I could from this end. She left and I let her. She kept her word; she'd tell me what she'd found and I'd do the same. About 3 weeks ago, all the clues started adding up and she was hot on your trail. It was her that found you Logan; she just called me to help her get you out. While you were down here unconscious, she told me how she knew - she dreams - not about you as such but with you, it's like she has an open connection to you where you can tell her or show her things.

Jean overheard and ridiculed her again, told her it was impossible, that the mind can't and doesn't work that way, that it was all her teenage fantasies playing tricks with her but for the fist time ever Rogue stood up to her, told her that she knew the truth and that was all that was important. Told her that she loved you with all her heart and that she knew without a shadow of doubt that you loved her too, that she understood all the reasons why that was so hard for you and that she would wait until you were ready to admit it. And she said it with so much confidence Logan, I knew she was telling the truth before and I knew that right then she was telling it again.

Jean is never who she claims to be Logan, don't let her fool you too."

"I thought it was just me."

"What was just you?"

"The dreams."

"You feel it too huh?"

"Somethin' like that. Why d'you tell me all that Scooter, why not get me back and let me make a fool of myself."

"You don't need me to make a fool of your self Logan, you do way beyond fine on your own. I did it for Rogue and because I know she was telling the truth."

"About what?"

"The fact that she loves you and more to the point that you love her."

"I don………."

"Yes you do. Blind men even when allegedly on crack can see these things."

"She's too youn………."

"No she's not, with all the people running about in her head she's probably more ancient than you."

"I aint ancient."

"Prehistoric then."

"Shut up Cyke."

"No cause I'm right."

"You recon?"

"I know so."

"Yeah well maybe."

"No maybe about it."

"Ok your right."

"I usually am."

"Shut up Cyke."

"She loves you."

"I know."

"You love her."

"I know but………."

"No but's, Think of it like a therapy meeting, the first step on the road to recovery is admitting the truth, which in a roundabout way I've just got you to do. Now for stage two of the recovery programme - you're gonna have to tell her."

"I know."

"I can see she doesn't love you for your riveting conversation."

"Why the fuck does she love me?"

"Does it matter? I think it's more important that she just does. Logan?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck are you still doing here? Go find her."

"Thanks Cyke."

"And Logan?"

"What?"

"She doesn't like it here any more than you do."

"You tellin' me to leave?"

"Well, I'd ask but you'd just ignore me."

"With Marie?"

"No on your own, yes with Marie you idiot, just take the truck this time and leave me my bike."

"If not drugs did you get whacked on the head or somethin' was that it? What about this being the safest place for someone like her, The only safe place for someone like her - A secure haven for mutant kind where kids can learn to be kids, The only place where mutants can feel protected, the only place they can be helped to adjust to life as it is, where they can learn to help while being helped etc etc etc and by the way do you know how boring your speeches on the subject are?"

"Well I just……I already told you I care about her and with everything that's happened while you've been gone I just realize that there are more important things. She deserves to be happy and she's not happy here."

"So If I leave, you and Jean can be happy is that it?"

"Have you been listening at all? No Logan, Jean can get happy with as many different people and as many different times as she likes, it just won't be with me……..lets just say happy is not the emotion she brings out in me anymore."

"You ever gonna tell me what happened?"

"Probably about as likely as you telling me what you went through in that lab."

"Ok then, so that's a no?"

"That's a no."

"I'm still going with drugs but for arguments sake I'll give you the benefit of the doubt - so you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart or some shit like that?"

"I'm doing it for Rogue."

"So if I deserve to be happy and Marie deserves to be happy, what about you?"

"I don't remember saying anything about you deserving to be happy, just that Rogue does, you just happen to get happy by making her happy."

"Shut up Cyke, what about you?"

"Well unlike some I just can't up and leave."

"But you want to?"

"Ill be fine"

"Knowin you Cyke you probably will, what is it they say? Plenty more fish in the sea or some crap like that?"

"Yeah maybe."

"If that doesn't work you could always go back to drugs!...I better go and find Marie."

"Look after her Logan."

"Yeah. And you know what? I think Kitty needs a bit of cheering up."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah. Doesn't she deserve to be happy too?"

"Huh?"

"Oh now who has the riveting conversation skills? And he calls me the dumb ass."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Quit while you're ahead."

"You know me One-eye."

"Unfortunately yeah."

"I never quit."

"Yeah well, just take good care of her, and if you hurt her in any way shape or form you're claws will be useless cause those nice big blast holes that I can make will be making an appearance. And Logan?"

"Jesus - this conversation not long enough for you? What now?"

"Would it be too much trouble to remember that my name is SCOTT!"

"Hell yeah…………Where would be the fun in that?"

The End

I always look after my feedback it's always loved and appreciated.


End file.
